Optimus Prime (Earth-1984)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots during the Great War on Cybertron. He and his Autobot followers crash-landed on Earth in the final day of the war on Cybertron on their space ship, the Ark, and have been stranded ever since. History Orion became a data clerk in the Hall of Records in Iacon who was mentored by Alpha Trion. He was also close friends with his colleague, Elita One. He was eventually inspired to enroll in other studies; in intellectual pursuits he excelled, graduating from the Institute for Higher Programming and enrolling in the Academy of Science and Technology. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but the more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, he found inspiration in the words of a Kaon gladiator named Megatron, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatron became close allies, almost like brothers. But soon Megatron's ideals would become corrupted, and the two would become bitter enemies. Both Megatron and Orion appeared before the High Council, and Megatron stated it was his intention to overthrow the High Council by force. But it was Orion's speech that drew their attention. Jealous, Megatron left angrily and began his conquest. Orion's speech had succeeded in reaching one of the councile's members: Shockwave, who had for some time been searching for prospective new candidates to help free Cybertron from the Senate's corrupt stranglehold. Civil War When the Great War broke out, Orion was trying to evacuate a few civillians in Iacon. He was able to confront Megatron, the leader of the newly formerd Decepticons who were responsible for the damage. The confrontation resulted in Orion taking a hit by his former ally, leaving him badly wounded. He was saved by his mentor, Trion, who intended Orion to resolve the conflict by reconstructing him into a more powerful body. Now calling himself Optimus, he rose up as second-in-command of the Autobots, who opposed the Decepticons, behind leader Sentinel Prime. Because of his leadership skills, he was believed to become the next Prime, but Optimus was very uncertain if he wanted the responsibility, fearful he might be unable to prevent millions of casualties and safeguard the well-being of the planet. Becoming a Prime Sentinel Prime fell in battle at the hands of Megatron, who believed that Sentinel was merely an obstacle in contrast to his real enemy, Optimus. Powers & Abilities Optimus Prime= |-| Orion Pax= |-| Optimus= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Semi-truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Leader' *'Master Tactician' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His compassion for sapient life can be used against him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Matrix of Leadership': The Matrix of Leadership is an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the current Prime. The Matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator-god of the Transformers, serving as a means of access to the Transformer afterlife, through which it can either bestow new Transformer life, or provide its wielder with a means of communicating with the deceased leaders who have come before them; while many Decepticons are less inclined to believe in its divinity, they certainly covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. As one of the embodiments of the power of Primus, the Matrix is antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears. Gallery *Gallery Category:Earth-1984 Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Alternate Form Category:Aliens Category:Autobots (Earth-1984) Category:Transformers Category:Iacon (Earth-1984) Category:Metal Skin Category:Heroes of Earth-1984 Category:Primes (Earth-1984) Category:Team Prime (Earth-1984) Category:Combiners Category:Disguise Category:Forged Category:Versions of Optimus Prime Category:Intellectual class (Earth-1984) Category:Ark crew (Earth-1984) Category:Worthy of The Matrix of Leadership